Quiproquo
by Oleia
Summary: Draco fait, une fois de plus, la une des magazines, mais cette fois il partage la vedette avec une jeune fille que les journalistes supposent être sa fiancée. Harry, furieux d'apprendre que son petit ami est fiancé, court lui demander des explications, mais la situation ne semble pas déranger plus que ça l'Héritier Malfoy.


_**Quiproquo**_

Le Survivant était outré et blessé. Il se sentait trahi par son petit ami et avait l'impression d'être stupide, voir fou, de lui avoir fait confiance. Pire que tout, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage de cette garce accrochée au bras de SON blond et qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit ébouillanté. Furieux, il jeta l'objet de sa colère contre le mur alors que la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrait sur Neville. Ce dernier ramassa le pauvre objet qui avait fini par terre et regarda son ami curieusement, légèrement inquiet pour la santé mental du jeune homme.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Sorcière Hebdo ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer des regards haineux à la couverture du magazine. Ce comportement fit baisser les yeux de Neville sur l'objet qu'il tenait à la main. Il remarqua alors que Draco faisait, une fois de plus, la une, mais cette fois-ci, il partageait la vedette avec une belle jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat et aux yeux bleus océan. L'Héritier Malfoy souriait à la jeune fille qui avait un bras autour du sien alors qu'ils sortaient de chez Madame Guipure. Le couple était rayonnant et jamais Neville n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Draco, pas même lorsque ce dernier était avec son petit ami. Sous l'article s'étalait une question sur toute la largeur de la couverture. « Futur mariage pour l'Héritier Malfoy ? ». Neville posa le magazine sur son lit, se promettant de lire l'article plus tard, et alla s'asseoir près de Harry. Il passa un bras autour de celui-qui-avait-rendu-sa-liberté-au-monde-sorcier pour le soutenir tandis qu'il cherchait les mots pour lui remonter le moral.

- Harry, commença-t-il, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Malf...Draco a beau être ce qu'il est, il t'aime, on l'a tous remarqué crois-moi, il ne te ferait jamais ça. Du moins j'imagine. Il n'a pas envie de te perdre, et de se faire tuer par tous les Gryffondors. Tu devrais aller lui parler, ça serait plus sage, et au moins, tu auras sa version comme ça. Rappelle-toi ce que les journaux ont bien pu raconter sur toi, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne doit pas croire tout ce qu'on lit.

Harry regarda son ami comme si ce dernier était possédé par il ne savait quelle entité mais, devant le regard blasé que lui lançait le garçon, il se résolut à admettre qu'il avait raison. Il le remercia donc façon Potter, à savoir avec une étreinte amicale, et sortit en trompe du dortoir. Neville afficha alors un petit sourire satisfait, il était fier de lui, même s'il espérait que Draco avait une explication _logique _à tout ça et qu'il ne se comporterait pas comme le Draco d'avant. Il se leva et reprit le magazine pour lire l'article qui accompagnait la couverture. Il regarda plus en détail la photo et s'arrêta quelques instant sur la jeune fille. Elle lui disait quelque chose, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue, même très souvent vue. Alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous la concentration, il se souvint. Cette demoiselle était une élève de Poudlard, une élève de septième année comme eux qui appartenait à la maison Serpentard et qui était, malheureusement, très souvent collée à Draco.

Il feuilletait le magazine à la recherche de l'article et le trouva quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, une fois de plus, avec fracas. Harry était de retour, ce qui intrigua Neville, mais le Survivant ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer, il fonça sur son ami, lui arracha le magazine des mains et ressortit du dortoir comme il y était rentré, de manière tout sauf discrète. Le Survivant quitta ensuite la tour Gryffondor et traversa le château pour se rendre dans le parc où il savait qu'il trouverait Draco. La chaleur de la fin de mai attirait les élèves dans le parc et le Serpentard ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, en compagnie de Théo, avec qui il semblait être en grande discussion. Se moquant comme du premier gâteau au chocolat que Dudley avait mangé du fait de le déranger, il se dirigea vers lui, sa colère se ravivant à chaque pas.

- Draco ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est que _ça _!? Demanda Harry avec véhémence.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son petit ami et regarda le magazine qu'il lui montrait, sa première réaction fut de lever _un _sourcil interrogateur. Il prit ensuite le magazine et un tout petit minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda la photo. Elle était fichtrement bien réussie, le blond était à son avantage dessus. Ce petit sourire, que Harry remarqua, accentua la fureur du Gryffondor qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement il ne se justifiait pas, il ne s'excusait même pas et en plus, il souriait !? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi le Serpentard semblait-il heureux de voir une telle photo ? Le Gryffondor était en train de se demander s'il était tombé dans une autre dimension lorsque le blond remarqua, grâce au coup de coude de Théo, le visage décomposé et livide du brun.

- Quel est le problème avec cet article Harry ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre la réaction de son brun, qu'il jugeait bien excessive.

Les yeux du concerné semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites tandis que leur propriétaire s'éloignait rapidement vers le château, le cœur en miette. Draco échangea un regard surpris avec Théo puis il haussa les épaules, le jour où il comprendrait quelque chose à la psychologie gryffondorienne, Dumbledore arrêterait de se gaver de bonbons au citron à longueur de journée. Au lieu de se donner un mal de crâne à essayer de comprendre Harry, il préféra lire l'article. Au fil de sa lecture, son sourire s'élargissait et, alors qu'il venait de le finir, il décida de faire partager sa découverte avec la principale concernée, Madelyne Danton.

**DM - HP – DM – HP – DM **

Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Comment avait-il osé bafouer ainsi sa fierté ? Et son amour propre ? Et son amour tout court d'ailleurs ! C'était à ni rien comprendre ! Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi odieux et revenir vers lui comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si aucun article n'était paru dans le journal ? Aaarrrrrrg ! Il allait devenir fou avec toute cette histoire !

Neville regardait son ami qui semblait occupé à...laisser sa tête faire connaissance avec le mur par le biais de petits rentre-dedans... Se rendant compte de la bêtise de sa réflexion, le Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps de venir en aide au Survivant. Son visage était déjà défiguré à cause d'une cicatrice, il n'allait pas en plus le laisser avoir une belle bosse, quel genre d'ami serait-il si il laisser cela se faire voyons ? Il posa donc une main sur l'épaule de Harry et l'éloigna du mur, malgré le regard qui se voulait noir que le garçon lui lançait.

- Aller, viens Harry sinon on va être en retard en cours de Potion et je doute que tu veuilles te mettre Snape à dos... déclara-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton amusé, qui sonnait étrangement faux.

Face à la docilité du jeune homme, Neville se demanda si il devait rappeler à Harry que les cours de potion étaient en commun avec les Serpentards, puis il décida qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il conduisit son ami vers la sortie de la salle commune tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans cette dernière, à la recherche d'un Sorcière Hebdo, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y en avait plus un seul exemplaire. Parfois, il maudissait la solidarité des rouges et or, surtout quand cette foutue solidarité l'empêchait de mettre la main sur cet article concernant Malfoy ! D'accord Harry avait souffert pendant la guerre, il ne le savait que trop bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour brûler tous les Sorcière Hebdo qui leur passaient sous la main sous prétexte que Malfoy en faisait la couverture en galante compagnie et qu'il était le petit ami de celui-qui-nous-avait-tous-libéré ! Parfois, il était vraiment exaspéré par la stupidité des lions.

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots bien trop vite au goût de Neville, mais surtout au goût de Harry qui remarqua tout de suite ce qui clochait. La pétasse qui partageait la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo avec SON Draco était collée à SON blond et ce dernier ne faisait aucun geste pour la repousser ! En s'approchant, le brun put constater, avec horreur, qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner la couverture de ce magazine de malheur et qu'ils étaient beaucoup, **beaucoup**, trop près l'un de l'autre pour de simples amis. Comble de l'horreur, il constata que la greluche, pardon la jeune fille, portait une bague à l'annuaire gauche, une bague qu'on pouvait qualifier sans l'ombre d'un doute de bague de fiançailles. Le moral déjà bien bas du jeune homme descendit six pieds sous terre tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre un mur en attendant que ce satané cours commencent, ou plutôt que la terreur des cachots, plus communément appelée Snape, daigne les faire entrer. Ce qui en soit était une fort mauvaise idée puisque, de là où il était, il entendait toute leur conversation.

- Cette robe te va très bien, qui aurait soupçonné que le lilas ferait ressortir tes yeux ?

- Tu trouves aussi ? Merci ! Tu as vu comme on a l'air heureux dessus ? Demanda la pouf...demoiselle en s'approchant un peu plus de l'Héritier Malfoy.

- En effet, regarde moi ce sourire ! On peut difficilement faire plus grand sans passer pour un idiot, confirma le garçon au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrait.

Lorsque le sombre professeur de potion leur ordonna, sèchement, d'entrer, Draco leva les yeux de son, stupide, magazine et croisa le regard, noir, de Harry. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas démonter et lui lança un sourire lumineux, mais moins que celui qu'il avait sur cette abominable photo, avant d'entrer en classe. Le Gryffondor entra à son tour et constata, non sans surprise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver, que le Serpentard était assis à côté de cette sale pimbêche qui voulait le lui voler ! D'un pas rageur, le Survivant se laissa tomber à côté de Neville et entreprit de fusiller du regard le couple de serpents qui était installé non loin de lui. Pourtant, si il ne s'était pas laissé aveuglé par sa colère, le jeune homme se serait sans doute souvenu que Draco s'asseyait **toujours** à côté de cette jeune fille, dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom, dans tous les cours qu'ils partageaient. Il ne prêta même pas attention au professeur Snape alors que ce dernier leur ordonnait de commencer la préparation d'une potion permettant de refermer les plaies ouvertes.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à samedi, soupira la demoiselle tout en coupant finement ses racines de mandragore.

- Patience Lyne, il te reste cinq jours avant ça, et trois devoirs à rendre au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, lui rappela un Draco Malfoy passablement amusé par l'attitude de son amie.

- Cinq jours ?! Mais c'est atrocement long, je ne tiendrais jamais jusque là ! Tu veux pas faire avancer le temps plus vite dis ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond avec une moue boudeuse et des yeux de chiens battus.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas et ne prend pas cette moue larmoyante avec moi, il y a bien longtemps que ça ne prend plus avec moi ! S'amusa le Serpentard avant que sa voix ne redevienne sérieuse. Veux-tu bien continuer de couper ces racines oui ? Je change de partenaire si tu ne travailles pas sérieusement !

- Tu sais bien que tu ne le feras pas, tes notes vont chuter si tu me remplaces et je doute que ton père soit ravi d'apprendre que son fils est un cancre.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue de façon très mature mais recommença néanmoins à couper ses racines en petits morceaux tandis que le blond levait les yeux au ciel. Harry n'écoutait peut être pas les instructions de son professeur, mais il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation qu'avait Draco avec cette _Lyne. _Tant de familiarité écœurait le Gryffondor tout en le rendant également jaloux, drôle d'association. Pourquoi le blond ne se comportait-il jamais ainsi avec lui ? L'avait-il déjà regardé avec ce mélange de tendresse et d'amusement dans les yeux ? Pourquoi ne plaisantait-il jamais avec lui de la sorte ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cette _Lyne _avait de plus que lui ?

- Potter, voulez-vous bien cesser de massacrer ces pauvres racines de mandragore ? Elles ne sont en rien responsable de votre niveau pour le moins catastrophique en potion ! Railla Snape en passant près de lui. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce non respect des consignes, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers le chaudron de Dean et Seamus.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le commentaire de cette chauve-souris que Harry se rendit compte qu'il massacrait effectivement les racines qui devaient servir à la potion alors que la seule envie qu'il avait était de réduire en bouillit cette idiote qui roucoulait avec SON Serpentard ! Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec lui ? D'abord ses parents avaient été assassiné par un psychopathe, ce qui l'avait conduit à être élevé par une famille ignoble, à se faire torturer par son plus ignoble encore cousin et ensuite, il avait du faire face à mille danger et enfin, il avait du tué le même psychopathe responsable de la mort de ses parents tout ça parce qu'une illuminée avait décrété que cette tâche lui revenait. Il avait déjà eu son lot de malheur, ne pouvait-il pas être un tant soit peu heureux à présent ? Chienne de vie ! Parfois, il avait vraiment envie de tout envoyer en l'air pour avoir un peu de repos bien mérité et ne plus voir ses abrutis !

- Je crois que je mettrais les sous-vêtements qu'on a acheté ensembles la dernière fois, déclara, sans prévenir, la jeune fille, provoquant ainsi l'étouffement du Serpentard.

- Madelyne ! Protesta ce dernier, sans doute dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

- Oh s'il-te-plaît, arrête de faire ta mijaurée ! Tu as admis toi-même qu'ils étaient très beaux, qu'ils m'allaient bien et que j'étais très sexy dedans !

- Oui c'est vrai mais...commença Draco avant de se faire couper.

- L'ensemble gris ou le noir ? Continua la demoiselle sans prêter attention à l'intervention de son ami, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

- Madelyne bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le...

- Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Danton, je vous prierais de bien vouloir continuer cette conversation une fois le cours terminé, ordonna Snape passablement exaspéré.

C'était quoi cette histoire de sous-vêtements ?! Depuis quand Draco allait-il faire les boutiques de lingerie avec cette Madelyne de malheur ?! Il nageait en plein cauchemar, c'est ça ! Il était en train de faire un cauchemar ! Il allait donc bientôt se réveiller et tout redeviendrait comme avant ! Draco et lui seraient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et il n'y aurait pas cette maudite Madelyne qui...

**BOUM !**

Toute la classe se tourna, d'un même mouvement, vers l'origine de l'explosion et constata, avec effroi pour certains et exaspération pour d'autres, que le chaudron de Neville et de Harry venait d'exploser, laissant ces derniers inconscients et couvert de blessures. Le professeur Snape se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux et, d'un coup de baguette magique, éteignit l'incendie qui s'était déclenché avant de vérifier l'état dans lequel était les deux lions. Il poussa un soupir, qu'on aurait étonnamment pu confondre avec un grognement, avant de se relever et se faire face à ses élèves.

- Granger, Weasley, conduisez donc ces deux-là à l'infirmerie. Je vous avais pourtant bien stipulé qu'il fallait faire **très** attention quand vous ajouteriez la poudre de corne de licorne à votre préparation, apparemment je ne l'ai pas assez dit vu ce qui viens d'arriver. Vous, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses élèves, vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé, nous reprendrons ça la prochaine fois.

Alors que ses élèves quittaient précipitamment les cachots et que lui nettoyait les dégâts, Severus se dit que les Gryffondors étaient tous, ou presque, des catastrophes ambulantes et qu'il faudrait vraiment leur interdire d'assister à des cours de potion, voir même de se servir d'une baguette magique tout court lorsqu'on pensait aux dégâts que certains pouvaient bien faire avec la leur. Heureusement que les Serpentards ne lui causaient pas une telle honte !

**DM - HP – DM – HP – DM**

Harry avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie pour se remettre des blessures qu'avaient occasionné l'explosion de son chaudron, et il n'avait reçu aucune visite, ordre de Pomfrey. Heureusement que Neville était avec lui, sinon il serait devenu fou à force de ruminer ses sombres pensées ! Non pas qu'il soit heureux d'avoir blessé son ami, loin de là, mais disons qu'il lui arrivait parfois de reconnaître sa chance dans son malheur, mais parfois seulement. Après mille recommandations, l'infirmière les avait enfin laissé sortir, et c'est un Harry soulagé qui franchit les portes de l'infirmerie. Si il avait du rester une heure de plus dans cette pièce, il serait devenu fou, à n'en pas douter. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit un certain Serpentard blond l'entendre dans le couloir, il eut très envie de retourner dans cette maudite infirmerie. Il n'entendit même pas Neville qui lui marmonna qu'il retournait seul dans la tour Gryffondor, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Draco, se demandant comment il devait réagir et surtout, ce qu'il faisait là.

- Harry, je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien de grave. J'étais mort d'inquiétude tu sais ? Demanda le blond avec un petit sourire avant de marquer une courte pause. Tu m'as atrocement manqué ces trois derniers jours...ajouta-t-il visiblement hésitant.

Le Survivant ressentit une furieuse envie de lui rire au nez, mais également l'envie d'exploser et de lui dire clairement sa façon de penser. Il lui avait manqué ? Le Gryffondor n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, il pouvait très bien vivre sans lui puisqu'il avait sa _chère _Madelyne ! Il s'était inquiété ? Balivernes ! Il devait être bien trop heureux d'avoir été débarrassé pendant trois jours de « La corvée Harry ». Il n'avait rien de grave ? Et un cœur brisé ce n'était pas grave peut être !? Il s'apprêtait à dire ses quatre vérités à ce Serpentard de malheur lorsqu'il sentit la main dudit Serpentard prendre la sienne, ce qui lui causa une réaction brutale. Il bondit en arrière pour se dégager de l'emprise du blond et, trop affolé, ne se rendit pas compte de la lueur blessée qui brilla, l'espace d'un instant, dans les yeux de Draco.

- Tu devrais peut être retourner voir l'infirmière, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir ? D'un autre côté, ses années à Poudlard lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter sur les Serpentards, visiblement le rejeton Malfoy ne faisait pas exception. Harry se renfrogna, il devait lui répondre sinon cet imbécile allait encore s'approcher et il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, il serait capable de craquer, mais surtout, **surtout**, il ne voulait pas voir ce salaud sourire, ce putain de sourire qu'il lui servait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls était son point faible et il ne pourrait pas y résister. Il fallait le renvoyer d'où il venait, maintenant, et c'était précisément ce que s'apprêtait à faire le plus connu des Gryffndors, après Godric évidemment, lorsqu'il vit une ombre s'approchait d'eux. Sans prévenir, l'ombre, qui en fait était un être humain, sauta sur le dos de Draco et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer, sans descendre pour autant de son dos. La première chose que Harry vit fut la bague de fiançailles qui trônait à son annuaire gauche et sa colère se raviva, surtout lorsqu'il entendit le blond.

- Madelyne, descend de là, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, soupira-t-il en tapotant le bras de la demoiselle pour l'inciter à descendre.

- Mais...comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Demanda la concernée, boudeuse, en descendant de son dos et se postant devant lui.

- Il n'y a que toi pour me sauter comme ça sur le dos, tu vas finir par me faire mal un jour d'ailleurs ! Puis d'abord, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Pff, balivernes ! Je suis bien trop légère pour te faire mal voyons ! Ce que je fais là ? Je suis venue te chercher quelle question ! Il n'y a bien que pour tes beaux yeux que je monterais la moitié des escaliers de ce château !

- Oui et bien reviens plus tard, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Harry pour le moment, va donc persécuter Pansy.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres du brun, ainsi on se souvenait de son existence ? Il n'aurait pas cru que Draco se souviendrait de ce qu'il était venu faire dans ce couloir une fois que cette greluche était arrivée ! Une inquiétante envie de meurtre, un meurtre très lent et très douloureux d'ailleurs, l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait entendu leur conversation. Comment ça jouer ? Puis c'était quoi cette manie de lui sauter sur le dos hein ? Est-ce qu'il avait ce genre de comportement avec Draco lui ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourtant c'était son petit ami ! Elle ne manquait pas d'air cette pétasse, oser se comporter comme si elle était sa... « fiancée ? » lui suggéra une petite voix dans sa tête, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus, chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible tant son niveau d'énervement était élevé, très très élevé.

- Je me doute bien que tu veux passer du temps avec ton chéri – Harry n'apprécia pas du tout le ton amusé qu'elle prit pour dire « chéri » - et tu devrais savoir que je ne t'aurais pas dérangé dans un tel moment, le fait que tu penses le contraire d'ailleurs me brise le cœur, mais Snape veut te voir et, comme tu le sais, on ne fait pas attendre Snape. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne persécute pas Pansy, j'essaie juste de la rendre un tant soit peu jolie.

- Tu perds ton temps ma pauvre...marmonna le blond avec un petit air désespéré. Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec une petite grimace.

- Non, c'est pour demain et...tu sais déjà qu'il ne fait pas ça de gaieté de cœur alors si en plus tu le fais attendre...répondit la Serpentard en partageant la grimace de son camarade.

La grimace de Draco s'accentua et il se tourna vers Harry après avoir assuré à Madelyne qu'il arrivait, ce qui causa d'ailleurs le départ de cette dernière, pour le plus grand bonheur du Gryffondor, que le Serpentard dévisagea longuement. Visiblement, il était tiraillé entre son envie de rester auprès du brun et son obligation à rejoindre rapidement la terreur des cachots, j'ai nommé Severus Snape. Finalement, il se décida à parler, après avoir retrouvé son calme habituel et il adressa au brun un sourire, **le** sourire, celui qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

- Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment y aller, mais on se rattrapera demain, promis !

Puis il s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir, au préalable, volé un baiser, laissant un Harry Potter hébété derrière lui. Tout en rejoignant, d'un air absent, la tour Gryffondor, le brun se demanda vaguement comment sa colère avait pu disparaître aussi facilement, juste à cause d'un tout petit sourire, c'était à en devenir fou. Et fou, il l'était, il était complètement fou de ce satané blond aux yeux gris !

**DM - HP – DM – HP – DM**

Samedi, on y était enfin ! Harry était sorti la veille de l'infirmerie, Snape n'avait plus besoin de lui et Madelyne serait bien trop occupée à se préparer toute la journée pour venir l'embêter, sauf si elle faisait, de nouveau, une crise d'angoisse mais c'était peu probable. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu. Draco chercha son Gryffondor une bonne partie de la journée, sans succès, il n'était même pas là pour le déjeuner. Il avait du passer la journée cacher dans sa tour. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il avait l'impression que le brun cherchait à le fuir et il en avait à présent la confirmation. Résigné, il alla déprimer dans les bras de Madelyne qui était étrangement joyeuse ce jour-là, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, ça lui permit de retrouver le moral.

Le soir venu et sa bonne humeur à peu près retrouvée, Draco se rendit dans la grande salle avec la demoiselle qui ne pipa mot du repas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que l'esprit de la Serpentard était tourné vers la soirée qui l'attendait. Ce fut donc silencieusement que passa le dîner et Draco retourna à sa morosité, se demandant, une fois encore, ce que pouvait bien lui reprochait Harry. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit ce dernier entrer dans la grande salle avec ses amis qu'il retrouva sa détermination. Il le coincerait dans un couloir après le dîner et l'obligerait à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ! Satisfait de sa décision, il quitta la grande salle et se posta dans un couloir par lequel passerait le brun, ainsi il ne pourrait pas le rater. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor traversa le couloir avec ses deux amis et le blond en profita pour lui attraper le poignet afin de ne pas le laisser fuir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy !? Demanda le brun en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Malfoy...? Malfoy !? Répéta le concerné abasourdi. Bon sang tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas à la fin ? S'énerva le Serpentard, son regard se faisant menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose de prévu avec _Lyne _?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il nota tout le mépris que Harry mit dans le surnom qu'il donnait à la demoiselle que Draco comprit ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son petit ami n'était pas aussi stupide que ça tout de même ? C'était certes un Gryffondor mais tous les rouges et or n'étaient pas stupide, Granger en était même la preuve. Ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux d'avoir enfin compris ce qui clochait depuis une semaine ou exaspéré devant la bêtise du brun, il se contenta de pousser un long et profond soupir.

- Stupide Gryffondor incapable de réfléchir plus de vingt secondes d'affilées... marmonna-t-il en entraînant ledit Gryffondor dans les couloirs du château.

- Hé ! Lâche-moi, je ne veux aller nul part avec toi ! Tu m'entends Malfoy !? Protesta en vain Harry.

- La ferme et suis-moi docilement si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve !

Cet imbécile de balafré avait le don de l'énerver comme personne ! Certes ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre durant la guerre justement puisqu'ils étaient du même côté, et cette trêve avait étrangement fini dans un lit mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Harry le mettait parfois hors de lui, comme en ce moment même. Cet idiot avait tiré des conclusions hâtives en voyant la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo et il n'avait pas cherché plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire les premières lignes de l'article ! Au lieu de quoi il lui avait fait la tronche pendant une semaine sans aucunes raisons valables ! Si il ne se retenait pas, il lui en collerait volontiers une pour tous les soucis qu'il lui avait causé cette semaine. Si par malheur il avait une ride avec ses trente ans, il tuerait ce stupide balafré binoclard !

« Calme-toi Draco, respire, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est stupide, il a reçu un mauvais sort quand il était gosse c'est tout » essaya-t-il de se raisonner tandis qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'arriver au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il allait se faire tuer, lentement et très douloureusement s'il-vous-plaît ! Que n'était-il pas obligé de faire pour rassurer un stupide Gryffondor franchement. Ils atteignirent enfin le sommet et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le Serpentard consentit à lâcher la main du brun qui, apparemment, allait mourir étouffer parce que son cerveau était trop choqué pour ordonner à son corps de respirer.

- Respire imbécile, il est hors de question que je risque ma vie pour un cadavre ! Lui ordonna le blond, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire réagir.

Harry n'en revenait pas, quelque chose lui échapper, quelque chose de très important, mais l'information ne parvenait pas à arriver au cerveau. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit une voix, qu'il identifia comme celle de Draco, lui ordonner de respirer, il redescendit brutalement sur terre et l'informa le pénétra sans prévenir. Il y avait **deux** Draco sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. _DEUX _Draco ! Était-il en train de rêver ? Les elfes de maison avaient-ils glissé des substances illicites dans le dîner de ce soir ? Tout cela était-il seulement réel ? Pourquoi l'un des deux blonds le regardait-il avec ce mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération tandis que l'autre semblait en plein bouche à bouche avec...Madelyne !? Quelque chose clochait, et le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

- Dites-le si on vous dérange hein, déclara sarcastiquement le blond qui se trouvait près de lui.

L'intervention du Serpentard eut le mérite de faire sursauter le couple qui se tourna vivement vers eux. Ainsi le Gryffondor put constater que le deuxième blond était le portrait cracher de son blond, le même visage, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, la même lueur dans le regard qui semblait promettre mille tortures, mais pourtant quelque chose lui faisait dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Draco. Peut-être était ce bras qui entourer la taille de Madelyne, ou le fait que, bien que son visage lui soit familier, il avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de lui.

- Draco, espèce de sale fouine malfaisante, je vais te tuer ! Je vais tellement te massacrer que même ta chère maman ne reconnaîtra même pas ta dépouille ! Tu m'avais pourtant promis que tu nous laisserais tranquille ce soir ! Crois-moi, tu vas me le payer **très** cher !

- Madelyne, calme-toi mon ange, murmura le blond-qui-n'était-pas-Draco, tu ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à ta future belle-mère n'est-ce pas ? Laisse la vie à cet imbécile, mais sois assurée qu'il payera pour ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Mon ange ». Harry trouvait ce surnom pour le moins étrange et surtout inapproprié vu la flamme meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de la Serpentard, on avait tout sauf envie de la qualifier d'ange. Heureusement, les paroles du garçon parvinrent à la calmer et elle retrouva son joli visage habituel tandis qu'à côté de lui le brun vit Draco esquissait une grimace et lui lançait un regard qui signifiait clairement « s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, tu vas me le payer ». Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il serait responsable de l'hypothétique massacre du Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêchait de déglutir en sentant une légère peur s'emparait de lui. Le regard de son petit ami ne présageait rien de bon et lui promettait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Harry, je te présente mon grand frère, Daemon et sa fiancée Madelyne que tu as déjà eu le plaisir de croiser. Daemon, voici mon petit ami, Harry Potter.

- Ton...ton...ton grand frère ? Répéta bêtement ledit petit ami sans comprendre. Mais il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Ce...c'est impossible...

- Ces Gryffondors...tous plus stupide les uns que les autres... soupira Madelyne en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre. Il faut tout leur expliquer ! Daemon et Draco sont des vrais jumeaux Potter, un gamin de trois ans l'aurait compris au passage, Daemon est l'aîné puisqu'il est né sept minutes avant Draco. Tu as compris maintenant ou il faut qu'on te fasse un dessin ? Railla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard, comme pour le défier d'ouvrir encore la bouche pour rien.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, pour défendre l'honneur des lions, mais le regard noir de Daemon l'en dissuada et il se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. L'aîné des Malfoy prit alors place derrière sa fiancée qu'il prit ensuite dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son frère pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je doute que ce soit pour me présenter Potter que tu as eu envie de t'attirer les foudres de Lyne, et les miennes par la même occasion, ce n'était pas si urgent que ça puisque ça fait des mois que tu retardes l'échéance, alors accouche, on a pas toute la nuit à t'accorder.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas venu, ta bien-aimée va me faire payer au centuple chaque minute que je vous fais perdre pour les beaux yeux d'un Gryffondor.

- C'est ça, fais donc comme si je n'étais pas là Dray, tu ne m'as pas assez énervée ce soir visiblement. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Potter encore ?

Résigné à devoir raconter toute l'histoire, ou du moins à faire part de ses théories qui étaient à présent plus ou moins vérifiée, Draco prit exemple sur les deux tourtereaux et s'installa par terre, sentant qu'ils en avaient pour un long moment. Il fit également signe au Gryffondor de l'imiter, ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier. Avant de commencer à tout raconter, le Serpentard prit le temps de détailler son frère, voilà des semaines qui ne l'avait pas vu et tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire était de l'énerver en retardant son rendez-vous amoureux avec Madelyne. Il observa le couple étroitement enlacé et en particulier la main de Daemon qui jouait avec les boucles de sa petite amie. Il aurait aimé prendre Harry dans ses bras, après tout cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact mais il était prêt à parier que le brun le repousserait s'il essayait.

- Tu te souviens de l'article de Sorcière Hebdo Madelyne ? Demanda Draco qui continua lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Et bien Harry, en voyant la couverture, a cru qu'il s'agissait de toi...et de moi.

- C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tout le monde sait que tu es gay et que tu es dingue de Potter, pourquoi il irait croire une chose pareille ? Sois sérieux Draco, tu nous fais perdre notre temps là. Son rire mourut lorsqu'elle avisa de l'expression sérieuse du Serpentard, il ne plaisantait pas. Non... En plus d'être con, les Gryffondors ne savent pas lire !? Félicitations Dray, tu as touché le gros lot !

- Bien sûr que nous savons lire ! Se défendit vivement Harry qui ne supportait pas d'entendre les moqueries de la Serpentard.

- Désolé Harry mais...non, vous ne savez pas lire... confirma Draco, un air désespéré collé au visage.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester face à de telles diffamations, le Gryffondor se reçut un magazine en pleine tête et, après l'avoir ramassé, il constata qu'il s'agissait du Sorcière Hebdo responsable de toute cette pagaille. Il releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait ça mais il ne croisa que le regard bleu de Madelyne qui lui ordonnait de lire l'article avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre. Il consentit donc à lire, pour la première fois, l'article associé à la photo qui l'avait tant énervé une semaine auparavant.

_« Le mois dernier, Daemon Malfoy, l'aîné des jumeaux Malfoy, a été aperçu sur le chemin de Traverse en galante compagnie. Après enquête, nous avons découvert que la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que Madelyne Danton. Si l'on en croit les rumeurs, Daemon et Madelyne seraient même fiancés ! Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu approcher le jeune couple afin de leur poser des questions sur cette rumeur. Cependant, nous avons nous aussi été faire un tour chez Madame Guipure qui nous a déclaré que le couple, qui au passage est magnifiquement assorti, était venu se renseigné sur des possibles ajustement concernant une robe de famille, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. Néanmoins, on peut supposer qu'à dix-huit ans ce sang pur soit en âge de se marier, ce qui est chose courante chez les nobles, et que donc la robe en question ne serait autre qu'une robe de mariée. _

_Curieux, nos journalistes ont cherché à en savoir plus sur Madelyne et ont découvert qu'elle avait l'âge des jumeaux et qu'elle étudiait à Serpentard avec Draco, le deuxième jumeau Malfoy. Si ce dernier est plus connu en Angleterre que son aîné c'est que, contrairement à son frère, il étudie dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard. Rappelons que Daemon a été en Amérique puisque leurs écoles proposent une formation relative à l'économie et aux affaires, confirmant donc que le jeune homme sera bientôt à la tête des affaires Malfoy. Ayant reçu son diplôme en juin dernier, soit un an avant son cadet puisque la guerre à contraint Dumbledore à fermer Poudlard durant quelques mois, Daemon est rentré en Angleterre l'été dernier et, depuis, aurait été aperçu plusieurs fois en compagnie de Madelyne, ce qui laisse supposer que la rumeur est fondée. _

_Nous avons également découvert que Madelyne est très proche de Draco, avec qui elle étudie depuis de longues années. Il se pourrait donc que ce dernier l'est présentée à son frère jumeau et que leur idylle soit née de cette rencontre. Nos journalistes continuent à mener l'enquête et nous vous tiendrons, cher lecteur, au courant des avancées de cette passionnante histoire. »_

L'article s'étalait encore sur trois pages, sur lesquelles ont pouvait lire une courte biographie de la famille Malfoy, ainsi que de la famille Danton, il y avait également d'autres séries de photos et toute une page consacrée aux raisons qui ferait de cette union un mariage réussi. Harry n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas lu l'article avant de désigné Draco comme coupable ? Ne faisait-il donc pas confiance au blond ? La gorge nouée, le Gryffondor rendit le magazine à Madelyne qui le glissa dans son sac, puis il tourna la tête vers Draco. Il se sentait incroyable stupide en cet instant.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je n'aurais pas du douté de toi de la sorte...

- Ça oui tu peux l'être désolé idiot, ne sais-tu donc pas que je t'aime ?

Harry se renfrogna en se rendant compte que son attitude avait blessé le Serpentard, il avait certes était idiot, après tout il savait pertinemment que Draco l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas tous les torts. Si le blond n'avait pas une attitude ambiguë avec Madelyne, il n'aurait pas remit ses sentiments en questions ! Le Gryffondor soupira, voilà que cette maudite jalousie était de retour, il avait bien besoin de ça tiens ! C'est avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage qu'il se rendit compte que Daemon et Madelyne étaient en train de quitter la tour d'astronomie, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se souvint de ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui durant le cours de potion.

- Hé Madelyne, appela-t-il. Finalement...le noir ou le gris ? Demande-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Le noir. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Draco lui a opté pour le vert, mais je doute qu'il s'envoie en l'air ce soir, se moqua-t-elle. Passez une bonne soirée.

Un éclair rouge fusa, mais il s'écrasa contre la porte que venait de refermer Madelyne en riant. On entendit un « Encore raté Draco » avant que la voix de la jeune fille ne soit remplacée par le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient. Le blond rangea sa baguette en pestant contre sa meilleure amie qui se faisait toujours un malin plaisir d'en rajouter...et de lui rappeler la dure réalité. Il se calma puis se tourna vers le brun, maintenant que cette histoire était réglée, il comptait bien profiter de son petit ami ! Mais l'expression qu'avait ledit petit ami n'augurait rien de bon et fit craindre le pire au cadet Malfoy. Fort heureusement, il était devenu expert en psychologie gryffondorienne et donc, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il avait.

- Harry, ne me dis tout de même pas que tu es jaloux de Madelyne ?

- Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas hein ?

- Tu n'as aucunes raisons d'être jaloux d'elle voyons !

- Au contraire, je trouve que j'ai plein de raisons d'être jaloux d'elle !

- Tiens donc ? Et peut-on savoir lesquelles ? Demanda le Serpentard en croisant les bras.

- Déjà, tu l'appelles Lyne, moi tu ne me donnes jamais de surnom, commença le brun.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'appelle mon « Ryry d'amour » ? Ne sois pas ridicule voyons, le coupa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ensuite, elle est tout le temps collée à toi, continua Harry sans prêter attention à l'intervention du blond. Tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi, je ne trouve pas ça normal ! Enfin, tu as été avec elle acheter des sous-vêtements ! Des sous-vêtements Draco !

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix en plus ? Sache une chose Harry, quand un Serpentard veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Madelyne est une Serpentard. Franchement, ta petite crise de jalousie est ridicule ! Je pourrais te faire exactement les mêmes reproches à propos de Granger, mais je ne le fais pas, parce que _moi _j'ai confiance en toi !

Sur ces belles paroles, Draco quitta le sommet de la tour d'astronomie en fulminant contre l'imbécillité abusive dont faisait parfois preuve les Gryffondors. Se retrouvant seul, Harry réfléchit aux paroles du Serpentard. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit aller trop loin ? La relation entre Draco et Madelyne était-elle vraiment la même que celle qu'il entretenait avec Hermione ? Il revit distinctement Hermione passer un bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle le rejoignait dans un couloir, alors il sut que la réponse était oui. Draco avait parfaitement raison, il n'avait aucun motif pour être jaloux de la Serpentard et son comportement pouvait très bien lui faire perdre le blond. Décidant qu'il devait essayer de rattraper les dégâts, il se leva et quitta la tour d'astronomie en courant.

Il trouva Draco quelques couloirs plus loin alors que ce dernier était en train de regagner son dortoir. Le Gryffondor l'appela, ce qui, l'espace d'un instant, fit s'arrêter le blond, mais il reprit bien vite son chemin, bien décidé de ne pas subir, une fois de plus, la colère injustifiée du brun. Se maudissant, Harry lui courut après et le rattrapa rapidement. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et le tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire le Serpentard. Suite à ce baiser, le brun s'excusa d'avoir été aussi stupide et déclara au blond qu'il avait raison. Ce dernier fut long à convaincre, mais au bout de quelques minutes de débat acharné, il consentit à accepter les excuses de Harry mais aussi à le pardonner. Son petit ami, déclarant qu'il fallait fêter ça, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du château, mais Draco se sentit obligé de l'arrêter, sentant que le brun allait, encore, faire une boulette.

- Euh...Harry, peut-on savoir où comptes-tu m'emmener ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir arrêté.

- Dans la salle sur demande, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais... Selon toi, où sont aller les deux tourtereaux après nous avoir quitté ? Je doute qu'ils apprécient d'être, encore dérangés.

- Oh...fit Harry après avoir compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'est pas grave, allons dans mon dortoir, ils doivent tous être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est !

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy passa, pour la première, sa nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, bien qu'il ne dormit que très peu cette nuit là. Heureusement pour ses camarades de chambre, Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le _silencio _et ils purent passer une nuit tranquille sans se douter qu'un Serpentard avait passé la nuit ici.

Ce fut très tôt le lendemain que Draco quitta la tour Gryffondor pour regagner son dortoir avant que les lions ne se lèvent. En chemin, il croisa son frère qui se rendait dans les appartements de leur parrain, Severus Snape, afin de regagner le Manoir Malfoy par cheminée. Daemon profita d'ailleurs de cette rencontre pour l'informer que Madelyne ne lui en voulait plus et qu'il n'avait donc rien à craindre pour sa vie. Son jumeau ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour faire changer d'avis la jeune fille, mais il s'empressa de le remercier tandis que leurs chemins se séparaient dans les cachots. Draco entra silencieusement dans son dortoir pour ne pas réveiller Théo, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient encore en train de dormir et se dirigea vers sa malle avec l'intention d'en sortir des vêtements propres pour aller prendre une douche. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait de son lit, et donc de sa malle, il constata qu'une lettre sur laquelle était inscrit son nom l'attendait sur son oreiller. Intrigué, il la prit et la lut sans plus attendre.

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Je me permets de vous envoyer cette missive afin de vous informer que j'ai arrêté les bonbons au citron afin de passer à ceux saveur menthe. J'ai en effet juger qu'un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop pour vous aider à comprendre nos amis Gryffondors. _

_En espérant que ce sacrifice n'a pas était vain,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_P.S : La prochaine fois que vous souhaiterez faire entrer votre frère dans le château, venez donc me demander l'autorisation, ce sera tout de même plus simple que de corrompre un professeur. _

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire, entre l'amusement et l'agacement, après avoir lu cette lettre pour le moins curieuse. Il la rangea dans sa malle, de laquelle il sortit des vêtements, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre une douche, en se disant que décidément, le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur était _vraiment _au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son école.

**FIN**


End file.
